here we go again
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: aftermath of battle on the Staff of Charon and how I think the reds and blues deal with churches death. plans to continue please no flames will accept constructive criticism, first story original a.i. no pairs. rated t because i am paranoid sequal is up under the name a new story starts here
1. the aftermath

**No pov.** See ya on the other side church says, Tucker

 _"Not this time buddy."_ Church sighs and he threw his rifle up into the air and it dissolves into pixels.

 _"There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice the good guys win, the survivors all cheer and everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero… never get to see that ending. … they'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith...Ain't that a bitch this is Captain Leonard Church signing off…Goodbye, guys, I better not see you following me too soon."_

* * *

time skip

* * *

 **Carolina pov.** After Washington and I found the reds and blues holding their ground in the landing bay looking as if they had just been through hell; but still alive and together when the pelican landed wash, and I hurried over to them and told them to get to the Pelican the ship was about to be pulled in by the temple of gravity and we need to leave now. Everyone nodded yes and ran to the ship doctor Grey was waiting inside to make sure they were OK or at least stable to make it back. As everyone seemed to be calming down from the battle doctor grey gave the reds and blues who needed it first aid that's when I noticed the lack of a certain A.I.'s complaints about the headache from all the tech he had to run as i was about to ask Tucker about it, he said church " _where are you come on out."_ Then a message broadcasted to everyone on the ship except the pilot and church's message starte playing and everybody just stopped in place as they heard church say, _"Hey guys if you are hearing thus it mean you've won."_

* * *

Time skip

* * *

 **No pov.** After Church's message finished playing no one moved for a moment then unexpectedly Sarge was the first to move it looked as if he was crying but no sound came so his shoulders which had always been squared were now slumped and his back that seemed like it had a rod up it was bowed the first thing he said in a harsh whisper was _"damned dirty blue I was supposed to go first I didn't want to have to bury anymore Good men damn it."_ Donut started to cry; Simmons looked at Grif after taking off his helmet as if wondering what Grif was thinking about since Sarge put the negative emotion portion of his brain into Grif it was a wonder Grif wasn't balling his eyes out also then Simmons noticed that Grif was silently shaking like Sarge. Grif was reliving how much the blue meant to him and the other reds yeah they were annoyed him most of the time, but when he thought about it, Grif realized how much fun he had while on these adventures with the blues. Lopez was silently standing there not that he could have said anything because one no one understood him and two his voice module was shot Lopez suddenly moved to next caboose and stood as if he were a guardian for Caboose. Wash felt the tears in his eyes but knew there was still work to do so morning for the A.I. could wait till all was done. Kimble having heard the goodbye went over to Carolina she did not know the a.i. Very well but she knew how much he meant to Carolina, when Kimble was about to touch Carolina's shoulder she felt a hand on her own it was Washington shaking his head no taking the hint she withdrew her hand and stood by Carolinas side if she needed her. Tucker was sitting and staring at the ground thinking about church and how to bring him back when a voice that sounded familiar said _"that it is not possible."_ , with a start he realized it was Delta Tucker quickly turned off his radio and asked the green a.i. how he was still alive.

 **Delta pov.** _"I am not the only one there is also gamma, theta, omega, sigma, the twins eta and iota, and beta._ "

 **Tucker pov.** _"Wait a moment who is beta?"_

 _ **Delta pov.** "She also goes by Agent Texas."_

 **Tucker pov.** _"Wait tex!"_ I shouted as I shifted in my seat. _"Wasn't she erased when church forgot her in the Epsilon unit to move on as such?"_

 **Delta pov** _ **.** "Epsilon was memory he could never forget her just bury her, but she is not the same tex that you all knew unlike her previous incarnation she remembers who she was in the past before when she was Alison, and she is no longer the representative of failure but of memory now."_

 **Tucker pov.** _"_ _OK then what about omega, gamma and sigma weren't they bad before?"_

 **Delta pov.** _"_ _This time around they have been influenced by epsilon's will and by his sacrifice for you all it also helps that this time around they were partnered with people who can keep them in check and help balance them out."_

 **Tucker pov.** _Who then?_

 **Delta pov.** _"For Omega he is going with Doc, gamma is going with the one called donut and Sigma is going with Dexter Grif. Oh yes, there will be a few new faces to list would you like to know who church partnered with who?"_

 **Tucker pov** _ **.** "Yes!" _

**Delta pov.** " _ok then let us start with beta she shall go with Agent Carolina, Simmons shall get Zeta who represents wonder, sarge shall be getting theta; Washington is getting iota, Lopez shall be getting Eta and caboose shall be getting me. The other a.i.'s will reveal themselves when you tell the others about us. Now I am to go to Caboose and comfort him about the fate of church. Delta transfers itself to Cabooses A.I. unit"_

 **Tucker pov.** _"Wait what about me don't I get one?"_ _**Ding you have mail!**_ _Tell the others and see._ _O_ h ok then be fucking misterious then i thought. Ok here goes nothing clicking back on the radio. Hey, everyone, I have something to say to you.

Sarge, what is it blue?

Well in chuches message it said that the fragments he left behind would be able to help us and i think he is right, now come on out guys…

 **No pov.** By now everyone had removed their helmets except for tucker and Lopez and everyone's eyes widened as The room lit up with a multitude of color when the a.i.'s showed themselves to their new family. Washington looked like he would pass out when he saw iota appear in front of him but then came the relief of happiness of seeing him and slight anxiety from being rejected. Carolina did actually pass out when she saw that black armor appear in front of her again. Tucker sighed he would have to explain to Carolina about churches choice if church did not leave a message for her. Caboose tried to hug delta but went right through him delta then went over to caboose and appeared to say something in his ear it seemed to cheer caboose up a bit. As everyone was starting to move again tucker noticed an a.i. That had the same color as him hidden under the bench using Carolina's leg as a hiding place to peep and look at tucker it was one he did not recognize so he thought that it was his new a.i. and as he was about to walk over the ship started to descend to chorus tucker thinking quickly told the a.i.'s to go into their units for now till they got to a private place the a.i.'s did as asked. Tucker told Kimble if she wanted she could follow them and talk to the a.i.'s but till everyone was in agreement about what they should do with them, but they should stay under wraps for at least now. Kimble said she would stop by a while later but right now she needed to tell chorus about epsilons sacrifice. Tucker nodded and Kimble started to leave but as she was about to leave the pelican, Tucker said church would like it if they dedicated a statue to him. Kimble said she would think about what it would be later and left.  
Tucker motioned for sarge or Lopez to grab Carolina and carry her sarge grabbed the female turquoise soldier and Lopez helped bring caboose along. When the reds and blues were about to leave to go to the red and blue common room a voice stopped them dead in their tracks. _"Where do you think you all are going"_ asked doctor Grey. The red and blue common roo… started tucker but stopped when he saw the look on her face telling him he was wrong. Wrong said Doctor Grey conferming his thoughts. you are going to the medical ward for me to look you all over. Come on Grey we are fine said Grif the first thing he said till now. No you are not stated doctor Grey you all suffered both physical and emotional trauma so off to the ward now if you don't you will be volunteering for new experiments.  
The reds and blues paled at the thought of that so they went begrudgingly when they got there after sarge laid Carolina down on one of the beds she started to stir and wake up. Hey guys why are you in my room and why did I have a crazy dream that church was dead and tex was back. Carolina gave a small laugh that died in her throat when she saw the state everyone was in again and the downtrodden look on everyone's faces. Please no she started to beg not again I can't lose another family again tears started to well up in her eyes and threatened to fall out Carolina was about to stop them by wiping them out of her eyes but sarge stopped her and surprised everyone again by saying it's ok let it out it doesn't dishonor their memory. Carolina started to bawl everyone went over and did a group hug to help console her for losing her brother and to help each other with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm them all. After Carolina calmed down she returned to being her normal self at least that's all that she showed doctor Grey walked in then and said for everyone to start taking off their armor she turned to Carolina and told her to follow. After everyone was checked over by Grey they went to the common room for the reds and blues and everyone's walls they were holding up till now finally crumbled.  
Quite literally in donuts case as he did collapse balling right as the door closed, caboose went over to the couch and rolled into a ball Washington sent a quick message to Kimble saying that they didn't want to be bothered unless the ship was here to pick them up or the planet was about to be destroyed. Washington took off the ear piece he used and then went over to caboose and sat next to the blue soldier rubbing his back in a comforting way tears sliding down his face. Lopez was silently standing near the wall facing the door with freckles in his hands looking like a guardian for the tired soldiers. Tucker went over to the couch that caboose and wash were on putting his hand on the childish soldier's shoulder as if it was a reminder that he wasn't alone. Carolina went over to easy chair and put her head in her hands looking as if she had given in and had no more fight in herself anymore.  
The reds and Doc who had finally gotten donut up went over to the other couch and sat down. For a while no one said anything when there was a knock on the door breaking the silence, Lopez went over and opened the door to reveal Kimble and the others they had gotten close to here on chorus Kimble asked if they had room for anymore while holding up a bottle of scotch while everyone else held up a different kind of booze, Jenson held up some oil for Lopez. Lopez looked back into the room for confirmation that it was OK sarge nodded yes and Lopez moved out of the way and let them in. After everyone had gotten a glass of booze (except for caboose who had gotten a glass of oj and Lopez who had his oil) sat awkwardly till Kimble raised her glass and said to our comrades who helped in getting us here may they rest in peace. Tucker raised his and said _"to church he was a dick in life but a hero in the end."_  
After everyone else other than the reds the blues and Kimble when the last soldier had passed out Kimble asked to talk to them and that she was sorry but Hargrove had gotten away. Caboose asked in a shaky voice does this mean church's sacrifice was for nothing then. O'Malley shocked them all by yelling no, Doc took over then and in a softer voice said _"he did what he did to make sure we would survive."_ O'Malley took over again by saying Hargrove shall feel oblivion for what he did to them Doc surprised everyone by saying with malice tracing his voice that is right we will find him and he shall regret even hearing of the reds and blues.  
The reds and blues started to head to their rooms to go listen to the messages from church and get some rest so they can start planning how to get Hargrove. When Doc got to his room he said if the others need anyone to talk to feel free to knock as the others split off they said similar messages as Doc even sarge who said even if the person who wanted to talk was a dirty blue or Grif they were free to come to them when it had gotten down to Carolina, Tucker and Caboose. Caboose put his hand on Carolina's shoulder and said that church would be proud of her for how she was holding up but if she needed help or time away from tex let them know. Tucker stood there for a moment staring at caboose like he had grown another head then shook his head and said yeah let us know of you need anything at all, a bow chicka bow wow escaped from his lips despite the situation. Then tucker lead caboose to his room and went to his own as Carolina watched them she felt sadden for the two soldiers who knew church the longest of all them she shook her head and sighed thinking she might as well get this over with so she can start to plan how to get Hargrove. As the door closed she thought here we go again and with that the door closed behind her.

* * *

thank you for reading I plan on coming back and fixing what is pointed out and adding on to the story with chapters the next chapter will come out soon so thank you for your time.


	2. message one

hello thank you for reading this will be a short chapter that i had thought up for the first message

please no flames thank you and enjoy

* * *

 **Church pov.** _"Recording ready"_ I heard delta say ok d thanks, I take a deep breath _"hey lopez you are getting the first message because I know you can handle it and don't worry the others won't know that you are a semi perfect A.I. Part of what I am leaving behind for you is for you to become a full A.I. You would have gotten there on your own but this was faster all I ask from you is that you keep them safe. tucker should be getting ready to tell you guys about what I did or should have already you have one more message and a surprise left after this one but I wanted to ask this of you early because I know how those idiots are. I will talk to you later lopez I hope you do what I asked that is all for now. "_

Time skip

 _after previous chapters message_

 **Lopez pov.** That fool I thought after hearing the message. what do you mean he knew how not even sarge knows and he made me, must have been a freelancer A.I. Thing or he took over my body again without me realizing it oh well it does not matter should I do what he asked I mean he gave himself up for us and made it so I went past meta stability straight to complete stability and I don't know what I would do without these idiots they do make my life interesting, that and I want to get revenge on that annoyance hargrove because one he made me deal with this war and caused more than a few good machines to die. I wonder what the other message for me is about for now though I will go and stand guard next to caboose because he will need it incase something happens and we are attacked.

Time skip

 **Lopez pov.** On the way to reds and blues common room. As we were headed down I grabbed the gun freckles from caboose and began communicating with it to get permission to use it incase of emergency I like this one I thought as we moved down the hall he reminds me of shela I hope he can advance to have more awareness, the awareness he has is barely beyond his programing deciding whether or not to listen to someone and if they are a threat to caboose and his happiness. I still have not gotten over the fact that I can feel myself advancing and that I have gotten my own A.I. I guess that was the other surprise he was talking about oh well I will find out more when I listen to the other message later right now I just want to rest for a while and morn church.


	3. message two

Doc pov. As I walked into my room I was exhausted but I knew I would not sleep, too many things were flying through my head from the day's events and the feeling towards hargrove it is something I don't normally feel unless o'malley is in control, hatred and it scares me slightly I know I shouldn't hold on to the emotion because it is not a good one but I cant bring myself to let go of the feeling towards the man who tore my family apart and caused so much grief to this planet. O'mally is quite right now but I know he is planning something I will have him help everyone else with planning tomorrow he can come up with some good ones when he is set to a goal. But for now he and I need to grieve for church, but before I let myself slide into that emotion I need to listen to churches message to see if there is anything important he needs to say. So I say with as stable a voice as I say "omega start the playback."

"Hey doc" said church "by now you know I am gone and that I left you omega I left him for you because one; you can help him and two because he is the one who would be able to help you whether it is stopping someone from cutting you off in conversation to saving your life by killing the attacker because I know you are a pacifist and this way if you guys go your own way you will have someone to keep you company although I hope you guys don't split up because you help keep them together and sane… or at least as sane as they can be." The blue hologram let out a small chuckle "Ya know it was because you were there with o'malley was part of the reason I could feel comfortable leaving because of his ruthlessness and because you were there I am not worried about their mental states because they have someone who has been through all that they have and they can be stubborn to admit they need help so stick with them please thanks doc for all the help."

After the recording stopped I was silent for a moment because while it was not a long message it showed the trust church had put in me. He didn't come out and say that of course he belived that when you were a guy you shouldn't show emotions I sighed that was a stupid idea and I don't follow that philosophy I am not as expressive as donut is but I am still rather open with how I feel. I start towards the bed to head to sleep because I need to get plenty of rest and I feel like it will take me a long time to fall asleep tonight. Tomorrow morning we are going to have a meeting to find out more about hargrove and how to catch him and after that we are going to hold the funerals for those who have fallen. As I lay in bed with my eyes almost closed the last thought that pass through my head was hargrove you bastard you can run but you can't hide.


	4. message three

I'm sorry this one is late i had a unexpected trip where i had no internet for a while and got home late at night anyways here you guys go thank you for your patience.

* * *

No pov. The pink soldier sighed as the door closed behind him it had been a long day first they had to deal with the mercenary felix and locus along with sending out the message then hargrove had shown up from nowhere with more mechs and forces to attack with then fought till carolina and washington had saved them then it turned out they only survived because church sacrificed himself for them and he would not be coming back this time… no stop donut thought to himself i can't dwell on that right now if i think about it i will start crying again now is not the time for that first things come first he has a message he needs to listen to.

Donut pov. Mr. A.I. can you come out please? Certainly said a voice that sounded kind of mechanical and dull. Then the blue A.I. appeared in front of me, "wow" i said "you look cool". "thank you" said the A.I. "it is a pleasure to meet you captain donut how are you i am the A.I. known as gamma i represent dishonesty." "wait a minute from what i heard from agent washington you were with that rude guy, umm… wyoming" I said slightly panicking now. "Do not worry i have changed because of the influence of epsilon and he chose you as my pair for a reason according to my memory it is because he is not worried about me influence you negatively it is all explained in his message would you like to play it." said the A.I. "yes please" i said

No pov. "Hey donut" said church "if you are getting this that means that you have met gamma. Don't worry about him trying to influence you to be like wyoming i made it so he won't lie to you, and what he needs in to learn more about people and how to be honest while i was trying to figure out who to pair him to you were the best choice because you are so vibrant and strong willed and because you are one of the most honest people i know, even though after all this time you still won't admit you're armor is pink." It's lightish red thought donut not pink. "I know you will never admit that you though so the other a.i.'s are programed to only know the color as lightish red." said church. "I decided to give you gamma to help give you because you are honest to a fault and have trouble telling a lie, I made it so he will also be able to tell you when someone is lying to you so it is good for questioning. That's all for now i hope you guys are ok and stay together especially lina and wash they have lost enough family i don't think they would be able to lose anyone else. Bye donut help keep everyone safe thank you for everything." donut didn't realize that at some point in the message he started to cry again.

Donut pov. After I calmed down I decided to talk to gamma to see if he had any ideas for how to deal with hargrove. He didn't have any solid plans right now put but there were some ideas that sounded tempting him. I told him thanks and to get back to me if he thought of any good ones. As the A.I. vanished I decided to go and take a quick shower then head to bed. Here we go again I thought as I grabbed my pajamas from my dresser on my way to bathroom.


	5. message four

hey guys first off yaay i got a chapter out on time and secondly the person who is helping me and i could not decide on whose perspective to go with when i started writing this chapter so i decided to write both and the decision got even harder so i decided to post both together please leave a comment on which you think is better and as always constructive critisim is welcome but no flames please. please enjoy thank you for your time.

* * *

Sarge pov.

After i split off from the other i could feel my knees began to weaken from all the stress and grief of today, too many young men and women died today all to satisfy a madman's desire for power and i lost one of the people i decided to let into my heart and i could not do anything to help him. I tried to keep them at bay from my heart, but i have lost too many soldiers and companions already and they wriggled their way into my heart and made me start to care about them, yea i still threaten grif, but they are empty threats. I don't know if i can let anyone else in, but i will give this a.i. a chance though i don't think i can let it into my family i have lost too many already. "Hey get on out here little computer guy" i half yelled, then a small flash appeared behind the leg of my bed i saw this little purple and red mixture soldier that was holding on to a small skate board he seemed scared i felt my features soften as i saw him slightly trembling. "Dont worry i am not going to hurt you" i said as i held out my hand as the small soldier appeared on it. "Can you start church's message" i asked "sure!" he said

No pov. "Did it start d?" asked church

"it is recording yes" said the green a.i.

"ok good." said church "hey sarge if you are hearing this that means you survived." He gave a small chuckle "I knew that you would, you care too much about your family to let a little thing like death stop you, you would crawl out of hell to save them." sarge choked at the fact the a.i. knew that about him. "anyways" said church "I know the others can handle themselves but they still think that they need someone to help them. I know we haven't been allies for very long but i really just wanted you guys to be safe. That's why i partnered you up with theta he cares for his family and wants to protect them so he is most proficient at running the dome shield. ah but if you don't want to use the shield he can run the other equipment as well it just seems that you would best suited for that equipment." the small blue a.i. Rubbed the back of this head seeming slightly embarrassed. "I am almost out of time for this message so i just wanted to let you know that even if the others don't admit it they enjoy having you around i know i did… thank you for everything sarge for the extra supplies you slipped into us when caboose destroyed the pantry to standing guard when wash had seemed paranoid that someone was watching but was determined not to admit it. I just wanted to say thank you for caring like no one else has for these broken toy soldiers. This is leonard church wishing you a fond farewell." the image of church devolves into pixels as theta stopped the recording. Sarge stared at where the blue soldier had been tears in his old grey eyes he didn't think anybody knew that he did those things he thought he had been so sneaky then again he did have a body that didn't sleep so it was not too surprising that church had discovered a few secrets. He sighed and looked over at theta who had stopped looking so nervous and said "i guess i should get to sleep if we are going to do what needs to be done right?" the purple and red a.i. Nodded rather quickly. Sarge having raised his own brother and sister and having dealt with young soldiers who had experienced night terrors knew something was off. "If you want to ask me for something don't be afraid it would not be good for you to be worried about asking for anything from your new family it's what we are supposed to be here for." sarge said "For the times when you can't do something on your own ok."

"ok" said theta "i was wondering if to help me fall asleep. if it is not too much trouble if you could walk me around the base?" he finished slightly in a rush in hope that the red soldier would not understand him but also hoping that he would and would agree. "Shoot if that was all it was then yea that would be fine just give me a while to shower and grab some clothes and we can start." Sarge said with a slight smile having been worried that it was something worse but this was nothing. Theta nodded and said "that would be great."

Sarge walked out of the room a while later and thought here we go again.

Sarge pov.

" _Did it start d?"_ i heard church ask

" _It is recording yes"_ said a green a.i. That i guessed was delta

" _Ok good"_ said church " _hey sarge if you are hearing this that means you survived."_ He gave a small chuckle " _I know that you would make it you care too much about your family to let a little thing like death stop you, knowing you, you would crawl out of hell to save them"_

I choked and gave a cough in shock because i didnt think he knew that about me.

" _anyways"_ said church " _I know the others can handle themselves but they still think that they need someone to help them. I know we haven't been allies for very long but i really just wanted you guys to be safe. That's why i partnered you up with theta he cares for his family and wants to protect them so he is most proficient at running the dome shield. ah but if you don't want to use the shield he can run the other equipment as well it just seems that you would best suited for that equipment."_ the small blue a.i. Rubbing the back of this head seeming slightly embarrassed. " _I am almost out of time for this message so i just wanted to let you know that even if the others don't admit it they enjoy having you around i know i did… thank you for everything sarge for the extra supplies you slipped into us when caboose destroyed the pantry to standing guard when wash had seemed paranoid that someone was watching but was determined not to admit it. I just wanted to say thank you for caring like no one else has for these broken toy soldiers. This is leonard church wishing you a fond farewell."_ the image of church devolves into pixels as theta stopped the recording.

I stared at where the image of the blue soldier had been moments before i could feel tears in my eyes i thought no one knew about all those not one mentioned it and i didn't do it for gratitude i just felt that they needed to be done. I wonder how he knew about those then again i don't remember him sleeping since all those years ago back in blood gulch when he first died he would just stand on the canyon wall waiting for something to happen so its not too surprising he found out a few secrets along the way. I sighed and looked over to the red and purple a.i. Who was looking less nervous about me now and said " _i guess i should get to sleep if we are going to do what needs to be done right?"_ he nodded yes in a rather quick like manner now i have raised my younger brother and sister and had plenty of young soldiers in my platoons who experience night terrors so i know when someone is trying to hide something from me. " _If you want to ask me for something don't be afraid it would not be good for you to be worried about asking for anything from your new family it's what we are supposed to be here for."_ I said " _For the times when you can't do something on your own ok."_

" _ok"_ said theta " _i was wondering if to help me fall asleep. if it is not too much trouble if you could walk me around the base?"_ he finished slightly fast i gave a small smile at this i was worried it was something worse i have done things like this before from carrying my baby sister around the house to driving a younger soldier who killed someone for the first time that day, around because of nightmares.

" _Shoot if that was all it was then yea that would be fine just give me a while to shower and grab some clothes and we can start."_ I said still slightly smiling.

Theta nodded and said " _that would be great thank you."_

As i walked out of the room a while later I thought here we go again.

* * *

i hope you guys dont think i butcherd sarge too much the reason i played him like this is because according to his own words he has been in the army for a long time so he's bound to have delt with different troups in the past and i feel like he care about the reds and blues more then he shows because when grif was thrown by the meta he was furious and like washington he would have had a bio scanner with the teams readings on it so he was not worried when grif fell or when donut was thought to be dead in the past. church wouldnt have had it installed because he was never formaly assigned as the leader he was just the one who was there the next longest after flowers and tucker wouldn't know about the tech because he was never told about it.

next chapter coming out next week thank you for reading again bye.


	6. message five

Wash pov. As I walked into the room I stumbled and fell onto the bed letting the tears of grief fall as I thought about church at first I didn't care for him but since the start of all this I had come around and started to care for him like he was my own soldier. I think I started to care for him again soon after we saved him from the memory unit because after making camp one day he came up to me looking kind of nervous and asked if we could talk in private. I followed him and he had apologized for what he had done when he was my a.i. And said he felt bad for making me experience that. I had just looked at him for a moment and then said it was fine and that he had no control over what he had been feeling at the time. Church looked like I had taken the world off his shoulders when I said that.

I felt my tears slowing down as got control of my emotions again. I am slightly aggravated at church because he knew I didn't want another a.i. in my brain again he better have a good explanation for why he gave me one. "Hey iota" I called out "can you start my message please?"

"Hey wash" I heard church start. "I bet you're wondering why I gave you iota."

 _damn, right I am._ I thought.

"Well it's because of a few reasons, one you need to let go of the past I know you are afraid that if you let another one in they will find out the secrets you are hiding, two you guys will need all the help you can get in the future, and three I wanted you to be happy." church stated as I was slightly shocked at the reasons. "Anyways you won't have to worry about iota for a few reasons one he knows to respect your privacy so unless a memory is making you feel depressed he won't go looking in your head and two he won't be bonded to you forever if you guys need to swap up the a.i.'s for something you can, I made it so they can work with all the equipment but are specialized to a specific one, iota's is the healing unit. I hope that you guy's don't ever need to use it but knowing you guys you will probably need it the day after you hear this message." Church said with a small chuckle "anyways I need to get a move on and finish up this message wash I just want to say thank you for all that you have done to help the reds and blues when you could have left and never turned back."

I stared at where church had been thinking damn it, he actually planned this out and used sound logic to make sure we would not be able to argue his choice. I sighed and leaned back against my bed and decided to sleep for now and decided my next move in the morning. Worst day ever of all time was the last thought that floated through my head as I drifted off to sleep I slightly noticing that iota had started up some kind of music I decided not to care right now I will ask about it in the morning.

* * *

As always thank you for reading and for your time.


	7. message six

Simmons pov. I am apprehensive about starting church's message, zeta asked me if i wanted to start it while i am curious i am worried that the message will change everything i decided to wait till i have cleaned off because today has been a long day and i haven't gotten a chance to be completely clean since we abandoned the capital. But after i was done in there i couldn't bring myself to start the message i have spent the last twenty minutes pacing the room. Finally i couldn't take it in my room and decided that maybe a walk around the base would clear my head. I headed out the door and picked a way to start walking after a while of wandering i was in the area of the kitchen so i decided to grab a quick snack when i hear someone rummaging around in there. As i opened the door i saw grif in rummaging around in the fridge. He must not have been able to sleep and started to stress eat as normal. I clear my throat to catch his attention and he jumped hitting his head on one of the shelves

"ow" he wined "the fuck simmons you almost gave me a heart attack."

"yeah well if you were paying attention and not had not decided to pig out it wouldn't have been a problem" i retort grif's face fell slightly at this comment. I winced when i saw this because since we came here he has been better not much but he was in better shape since we had first split up from sarge and the others, and he was not in bad shape in the past since sarge had us run drills early in the mornings he was just very lazy. "Sorry" i said "that was uncalled for."

"its ok. Simmons i am just a..." grif started

"No i know you have been trying harder and it was not good of me to take my frustration out on you." i stated cutting off whatever he was about to say about himself. "You maybe lazy but you try harder than anyone else when it counts"

Grif looks down in embarrassment rubbing his head. "so what are you doing up still?" he asks

"Couldn't sleep" i say. "You?"

"Do you know who i got for my a.i.?" Grif asked

I shook my head because the a.i.'s had flashed faster than i could figure out who had gotten who.

Grif mumbled something that i couldn't catch. When i asked him to repeat what he said he said he had gotten sigma. I looked at him with a look of shock and slight horror wash had told us what the a.i. Sigma had done and that he was the reason the meta existed. "Has sigma tried anything?" i ask

grif shakes his head "no." he said "he asked for forgiveness for what his previous incarnation had done but i had said i need to think about it. I don't know if i should i mean church wouldn't have given us a bad a.i. Right?" grif had started to ramble looking scared as i was about to answer him i heard someone walking down the hall talking to someone it sounded like it was sarge. Grif and i looked at each other and start towards sarge while wondering what he was still doing up. Grif and i saw sarge walking down the hall towards us telling stories to someone.

"Hey sarge what are you still doing up?" grif asked as the red soldier walked up to them

"Oh you know my a.i. couldn't sleep and asked me if i would walk around the base with him." said sarge "what are you two still doing up?"

"Well sir grif was worried about his a.i and was. Ow…" i said as grif elbowed me. "It's fine, grif i am worried about mine too." Oh shit why did i say that. I thought

"Well what's wrong you two everyone said if you needed to talk just to knock." sarge said

"Well you see the thing is…" started grif but ended trailing off as sarge stared at him

"Ok" said grif "i am worried about my a.i. Because i got sigma and i'm afraid of him and becoming like the meta."

"Give me a sec" said sarge "hey theta could grif become like the meta?"

The purple and red a.i. Popped up looking slightly tired and shook his head no. "no epsilon made it so we could advance to being full a.i.'s on our own and if we tried to use the others a code would activate a shut process that wipes out the offending a.i. and epsilon's influence to the memory of sigma and omega are making them good."

"Ok" said grif "i think i will go and give him a try thanks theta nice to meet you." grif started walking towards his room looking more determined.

"Ok simmons what is bothering you with your a.i.?" Sarge asked

"Well sir" i said "i am nervous that everything will change and be worse and that we will lose someone else."

"Hmmm" sarge said "well simmons i think you are just going to need to take a leap of faith and believe that everything will turn out fine, and if something does go wrong just know you did everything you could do at the time."

"Ok sarge" i said feeling slightly better "i will go and give my a.i. a try see you later sarge." heading back to my room. When i got back to my room i knew it was now or never so i took a deep breath and went into my room.

"Hello mr.a.i. Are you here?" "Yes" said a voice and the a.i. Appeared he looked like a soldier with a mix of dark red and black.

"Can you start church's message please?" i asked

"Certainly starting playback"

"Hey simmons how's it going" church started "i know you don't care for change but i am hoping you know that i had to go this time and i don't think i am going to be able to come back." church took a shuddering breath and continued. "Sorry it's kind of hard to do all of these i mean i want to stay and kick ass with you guys but you guys need someone who can run all the equipment and make it so you all survive, anyways i wanted to thank you for the help you have done through the years i know that we did not make it easy to get any work done." he gave a soft smile at this and said "not that we did anything anyways we just stood in our bases talking about stuff. But i am going to miss doing that even if it was boring as shit." i gave a smile at that. "Any ways on to your a.i. his name is zeta he represents wonder i think he should be able to give you good idea's and a different perspective on projects and idea's, he can run the holographic projection equipment the best but can run all of them well since you have an a.i. You can project more than just yourself like ct could you can project objects and designs, he will get more powerful the more things you go and experience and will be able to project more and more things right now he can project a human or a relatively simple structures." churches projection flickered "i have to go now i still have some messages to record and not a lot of time left see ya simmons take care of zeta for me."

After the message ended i sat there in my chair thinking about what church had said,

 _i'm rather curious about my holograph projection equipment but i should talk to the others oh dang it is one in the morning._ I head over to my bed and decided to go to sleep and the last thing i heard was zeta saying alarm set for 10 am.

* * *

this was a different one then i thought it would go but i like how it turned out anyways i had these two come out early because i might not be able to publish it on time on friday and i decided to put another out with this one so early chapters for everyone and once again thank you for reading.


	8. message seven

Grif pov. I split off the others after saying to feel free to come and see me if anyone needed to talk. The door closed behind me I dont think the others know who i got for my a.i. I got sigma i know i need to listen to the message but i am scared to become like the meta turning on them and hurting them. I sigh running my hands through my hair it feels greasy i need a shower walking to the bathroom, this has been a long day i stop to look at look at myself in the full body mirror on the closet door and sigh i dont think i am in that bad of shape yeah i am a slob i can admit that but sarge kept us on a rather strict training regiment and tucker had us on one also so why do people keep calling me fat? Yea i am not as in good shape as everyone else but still i could put civilians to shame at least whatever. I walked into the shower and cleaned off and headed back into the room unsure of what to do next i didn't want to have sigma come out and yet i want to hear what church has left for me. I feel a familiar sensation building up inside of me telling me to go and binge i have gotten better about binge eating but when i get too stressed i feel the urge comeback. "Damn it" i mutter as i grab my leather jacket and head out into the hall walking in the direction of the mess hall.

*time skip*

Well this sucks simmons and sarge both found me bingeing certainly not the first time but i still hate it when it happens but they seemed to understand this time simmons took back what he had said and sarge even comforted me about sigma and made some good points. I will give it a try worse thing that happens is carolina stops me before i can cause any damage so i need to make a stop first. I walk up to the door of the aqua freelancer and knock hoping she is not in a bad mood. Carolina opened the door in some sweats and a old shirt that says project freelancer that goes down to her mid thighs looking confused at who would be knocking at her door and even more that it is me knocking. "Hey carolina" i said feeling nervous

"Grif" she said confusion still on her face "whats up?"

"Um i just want to ask something of you but first do you know which a.i. I got?" i asked feeling more and more nervous

"No i haven't even heard my message yet." carolina said

"What why?" i exclaimed "you know church would leave some important info for you in it right?"

"Yeah it's just the a.i. He partnered me with is tex" she said "i don't want to go down this road again"

"He partnered you with tex for a good reason so trust him ok?" i said to the freelancer feeling the irony considering this is just like the conversation i just had with simmons and sarge

"I know and i will give it a try just need sometime to get use to it. So what did you need it's something to do with your a.i. right?" carolina said

"Yeah well i got sigma and i am worried about becoming like… you know. So if something happens i was wondering if you would stop me before i hurt anyone." i said in a quick jumble of words

Carolina looked at me shocked and her gaze softened "look grif as you said church assigned each of us an a.i. For a reason so trust him ok... but if it comes to it i will do as you ask ok?"

"Thanks carolina" i said "goodnight"

"Goodnight grif" she said closing the door

I went back to my room and sat down in my easy chair looking at my armor piled in the corner where it was left by who ever brought it back here. "Sigma come out please." i said feeling nervous

The a.i. Appeared his body on fire but not looking like wash said it looked like the flames did not remind me of a wild fire but more of flames in a fireplace comforting in a way "hello captain grif"

"Just call me grif please" i said

"Very well i shall change how i address you then" sigma said with a slight smile

"Can you start church's message please?" i ask

"Certainly" his image changing into church

"Hey grif i bet you are feeling nervous about sigma and becoming like meta huh?" church started with.

"No shit genius" i muttered under my breath.

"Well don't worry i made it so all the a.i.'s are capable of growth on their own and if they try to absorb the others the one trying to absorb will be shut down and destroyed and it is apart of their core code so they can't destroy it without harming themselves." church said "i gave you sigma to help you come up with more creative solutions and arguments and he should be able to motivate you to do more things. I know we gave you a bunch of shit about being a fat ass but we know you are extremely good at things hell i have seen you fly a pelican with no training and that takes skill if you can try asking carolina about someone called four seven niner they were the freelancers pilot. Anyways sigma has never been good at technical stuff but things involving a creative solution he is amazing so he is best with the strength enhancement or the active camo if you have two a.i.s doing teamwork zeta would be the best choice. Grif please keep them safe i know its asking alot but there are a lot more people in power who were already not happy with us for taking down project freelancer but since we went missing they could not get you guys and even more people will hate us for taking down hargrove, so they will need a good pilot and i think that is you grif. Anyways tex has a list of people to lookout for and one for who you can trust." church's image started flickering "I have to go now. again please keep them and yourself safe… goodbye grif i am going to miss you guys." church's image changed to sigma who stood there as if waiting for me to make the first move.

"Well what now?" i asked

"I understand you might not trust me but just know i will do everything in my power to help you get revenge on hargrove i myself dont care for him because he made epsilon fragment himself performing the most self sacrificing act we have ever seen since alpha stopped the meta at the cost of death by emp if you need me just call." sigma said becoming a ball of fire flying into my suit

"Well that was odd and slightly out of character but now is time for sleep" i said to myself heading over to the bed and flopping on top pulling my covers around me and falling asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.


	9. message eight

hello out there on the internet how has your week been good great, not good i am sorry for that, i myself have had a busy week with finals and trying to organize a job shadow also talking with rooster teeth about "somethings" that made me happy and hopefully they decide to do it that's all I am going to say on that subject though. anyways i hope i have not screwed up this chapter because i was not sure on how lopez would react to the new things he was processing from the emotions and information

* * *

Lopez pov. I walked in my room feeling an exhaustion i should not feel it went beyond physical which i feel when i over worked my motors this exhaustion i felt in my core but there is somethings to take care of so i open my mouth to call out my a.i. But nothing came out other than a few sparks oh yeah my voice module was shot during that last battle well maybe now i can get one with english instead of spanish. I give a sigh and bring up my messaging board i dislike using it but it should work for now " _eta can you come out_ " a monotone voice read out

The gold a.i. Appeared in front of me standing in the same posture as me and gave me a slight nod " _can you start church's message please?_ " my message board reads out. Eta gave another nod and vanished and church appeared where we was

"Ahhh" church sighed "hey lopez how are you like my gifts? you are Probably feeling slightly confused by the new information adapting your processors and the new feelings appearing in your mind. Anyways i hope you don't hate me for this you most likely would have reached past metastability to completely human now you dont have to worry about it and no court anywhere in the universe can say that you are just an a.i. Anymore you are you'r own person now and are as stable as any person the only difference between you and a human is how you came to be in the world." church sighed "there are a few things i don't know how they will work out your death for one you might be immortal for all i know, all i know for sure is if nothing happens you will live a long life, another thing i don't know how it will work out is how the governments of the universe will react because unlike the other a.i.'s you are an a.i. who wasn't based off another person, the last thing i don't know is how you will react to your new emotions i gave you eta because fear is a major one that you will have to deal with and he represented fear all i can say about fear is it is ok to feel it just don't let it hold you down because there are only two choices when dealing with it you either face everything and rise or you forget everything and run the choice is your's Lopez. Eta is blank on what he is best at but you should be able to find something in the store of information i left in tex and there is more information in the computer system just use the code: project-redvsblue;codename-epsilon-Leonard-church. All the files on where the rest of freelancer tech carolina and i could not go and get since we were stuck here are there and some more info you will have to find out about yourselves." church flickered "i have to go now good luck lopez one last thing i have to say before i go is i hope you stick with the rest of the crew but you don't have to now… but i dont think you will find a more suitable group to make your family and make sure to grab f.i.l.i.s.s. From the chairman's ship she deserves a life as well there is a file attached to help her evolve as well but it will be slower than yours, anyways that's all goodbye Lopez best of luck to you and the others this is Leonard church signing off." church's image changed to eta and a ding appeared in my inbox it was the file church was talking about. I thought about sheila in that ship waiting to be deleted again and felt my core go cold i don't want that to happen again "eta plot out the fast route to the chairman's ship" my board readout eta nodded and a map appeared in my head i ran out of my room grabbing some things as i passed them, my heavy body shaking the floor slightly causing slight muffled bangs from under my boots that i had grabbed before heading out i passed sarge looking at me with wonder at what i was doing now was not the time to chat though i hear steps next to me and see the old soldier running steadily next to me he gave me a brisk nod and we continued to run till we got to the armory the person running it looking surprised to see his higher ups running towards him without armor "two transport cubes" sarge said to the soldier

"Right away sir" the soldier said

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "its faster this way." he said and off we went

Sarge and i hurried up to the ship the pilot had brought it down with relative care after the chairman abandoned ship and it was now at crash site alpha i ran into the ship as we passed the guards sarge took care of talking to them to get us in i ran up to the nearest computer station and my sign readout " _sheila are you here_?"

"Lopez?" the a.i. Said "what are you doing here?"

" _I am here to bring you to join us if you want to be part of our family_ " my sign readout

"I would… like that a lot." she said sounding hesitant "but i am not sure i will be allowed to"

"Non-sense we would love to have you join us" sarge said walking up next to me

"It's not you guys i am worried about it's the unsc" she said

"It's not up to them they had their chance and blew it, it's your turn to decide now" sarge said

" _Agreed_ " my sign readout

"So little lady what you want to do?" sarge asked

"I… I want to go with you" sheila said

"Ok hot dog and don't you worry little lady we take care of our own here, the unsc can come and try to take you but they will get one hell of a fight and now we need to have somewhere for you to go " sarge said

" _Agreed and the ball Simmons was looking at earlier should work right_?" my sign said

"That's right church was in that before wasn't he?" sarge said "well do you think it would work?"

"I believe so you would just need to connect it to my mainframe," sheila said

"Ok where is it?" sarge asked

"It is in the chairman's office," sheila said

"Let's go then"

sarge and i took off in that direction we found the ball in the corner of the room and hooked it up to the terminal in the office "here we go" sarge said when we plugged it in the terminal "go for colonel sarge" sarge said when he got a communication request from someone

"Yes, mam Kimble Lopez and i are in the ship we had to pick up something we almost left behind."

He paused waiting for her to finish talking "yeah i'll explain later just know it is something important."

"Transfer complete" sheila said from the ball the core circle now a light powder blue the ball started to hover

"Ok good lets go now when we get to the exit little lady can you let lopez carry you we don't want to cause any trouble before we can explain to Kimble ok?" sarge said

"Ok that would be fine" sheila said

The three of us started back to the exit sheila humming a tune that sounded somewhat familiar. When we got back to the base carolina was waiting there for us with an unreadable expression on her face "so you want to tell me what you were doing?" carolina asked

Sarge, sheila and i looked at each other "in the morning miss fussy britches" sarge said as he passed by her dodging a kick directed at his shin and i looked at my internal clock and saw that it was only 11:38 in the night it felt a lot longer than that "well then time for bed" my sign read out "sheila do you want to go with carolina or me?"

"I think i will go with carolina we have some things to talk about and it should be easier if I am there in the morning," she said after hovering for a bit, we went our separate ways and when i was in my room getting ready for my sleep mode

* * *

ok as i said i hope i did not trash this chapter one more thing before i go pay attention to the files i mentioned there are a few more chapters in this arc where they are mentioned and will play a role if i continue on past this arc


	10. message nine

Tucker pov. The door closed behind me and i slid down it sighing "this has been one fucking long day" i murmur thinking back to a few hours ago before the battle "fuck you hargrove" i whisper into the dark. "Haaa i know you're there come on out" i said the light in the room increases slightly

"Hello how are you?" the a.i. said his armor either a deep navy or a midnight blue "my name is chi i represent caution" the a.i. said while looking around the room

"Hi there chi how's it goin" i said trying to make the a.i. feel more at ease

"Not too bad for being such a sad day" chi said looking down "i am sorry we can't help bring back your friend…"

"Dont worry about it, its not your fault he was a self sacrificing idiot" i said feeling my chest tighten from grief "i am mainly mad that he didn't tell us his plan and sad that he left so soon after we just got him back" i ran my hand through my hair sighing feeling frustrated

The a.i. stood there not sure what to say next not sure what would comfort the human and what would make him angry.

"Could you start his message please i want to hear it before i go and clean up" i said

"On it" chi said his image disappearing and church showing up

"Hey" church said

"What?" i asked in reflex

"You ever wonder why we are here?" church said with small smile showing he was messing with me

"You're dead and you're still messing with me by being a dick and asking that damn question damn it church this hurts worse and worse every time you do this i mean you either go and die or leave on some mission forgetting us and i hate it" i said feeling angry

"So i am going to assume you are done with your rant now" church said "first i want to say i am sorry… sorry for leaving sorry for everything but i needed to make sure you guys would be ok for a few reasons first carolina and wash i don't think they would be able to lose another family, two someone needed to run your suit and i could not do it and three i really did not want my family to die especially if i could do something to make it not happen i have already gone down that road as the director." church said looking down trodden "i have gone through life three times once as the director once as alpha and once as me and each time we have managed to screw up something the director managed to screw up all of our lives the alpha screwed up by not keeping you guys safe from project freelancer and i screwed up trying to save you guys. I should have realized hargrove would have pulled that and had carolina go in alone or with wash it would have gone smoother or i should have just brought the ship down with the tractor beam or we could have brought santa with us he would have been able to run the suit." church sighed "i'm an idiot for thinking this life was going to be different from the others i guess they were right i am just a dying a.i. atleast now. Thanks for listening to me rant for a moment tucker anyways chi is best with the speed unit and the temporal time unit he can use all of them but those are what he's best at using and i have hidden armor enhancement designs in a folder called project redvsblue its triple encrypted and only the a.i.'s know where it is in the system the designs range from designs the director had done to some that were ideas that carolina and i had come up with while we were on the move here on chorus that we could not test out for a multitude of reasons that you could guess." church's image flickers "sorry about that it's getting closer to time for me to go i have a few more things to say to you before i go, thank you for putting up with my bullshit throughout the years i know i have not been the most comfortable person, and if you look in an account in the chorus bank you will find accounts for all the team and one for junior and one for sister also don't tell kimble though because the accounts have a ridiculously massive interest rate and will till d changes it to a more normal interest rate, the codes are in the files previously mentioned and lastly i will miss you my brothers and sisters please have a good life."

"God damn it church you were that planned ahead that you made files in advance and set up bank accounts for us?" i said feeling slightly angry "why was it because you really were dieing?"

Chi appeared in front of me and said "he was not dieing till he started to fragment himself before that he was frightened that something would happen and you all would not have the information he stored in himself"

"What about the accounts then?" i asked

"The war on chorus had to end eventually he prepared for it" chi said simply

I gave small sigh "thank's chi log off for now i am going to go clean up ok?"

"Got it" chi said vanishing back to pile of armor

* * *

ok one of the harder chapters i had to write i was not really sure how to make church's message for tucker because he is one of the people who has known him the longest so tucker carolina and caboose have by far been the hardest to write because i am not sure how to write things like this any ways this one might be going on hiatus if i cant figure out how to write the next two and as always critizm is welcome but flames shall be extinquished. i am going on spring break so i might be able to figure out the next one by this time next week i if i can i will post it and not go on hiatus but if i cant i will take a week or two to work on it and the one after. thank you for reading


	11. message ten

in the words of caboose "and we're back!" thats right fokes i got the chapters done i will most likely update any writing problems when i get the change anyways here is caboose and the rest of them hope you enjoy

* * *

Caboose pov. _I miss church_ i thought to myself _i wonder when he is going to comeback this time?_ _I better get ready to go to bed first_ a green a.i. Popped up in front of me "oh yeah delta you are alive again i forgot" i said shaking my head slightly my blond hair falling over my face

"Yes caboose would you like to hear church's message now?" delta said to me

"Okay maybe it will say when church is coming back" i said giving the a.i. a big smile.

Delta pov. Oh caboose i wish i could help you but hopefully you will understand after this message "starting playback" i said

No pov. "Hey caboose" church said "have to say there seems to be a curse if you kill me i don't die but if someone else does i do. it's almost funny, but i am leaving this message for you to let you know that i am not able to come back this time there are no more versions of leonard church left in the universe and it shall become a poorer place because of it" church chuckled slightly then sighed "ah who am i kidding i made more trouble than anyone else in the universe and the few good things i did was bringing you guys together, stopping the director and project freelancer, and helping bring carolina into the world, anyways caboose i need you, tex and carolina to be in charge of remembering me don't let tucker or the reds help they'll just fuck it up. You know caboose i have gotten through most of the messages now and these last few are the hardest because i don't know what to say i don't want you guys to be upset and try to bring me back over and over like the director did to tex and yet i don't want to go i want to be there with you guys i want to go and experience more of this life but i need to go, you guys needed to survive. There is one more thing i need you to do help make sure the a.i.'s are taken care of because they need help they can't become people on their own they will need to go and experience life with people you seem to have a knack for that. I want to tell you before i go we are blue brothers goodbye caboose."

Churches image changed to delta caboose was just sitting there staring at the a.i. And then caboose started to sing.

 **Remember that time that I saved your life**

 **You were happy, I could tell.**

 **You said something about how I was smart**

 **And I make your life-a-living-heaven.**

 **We do everything together,**

 **Like hide-and-don't-seek**

 **Your favorite game.**

 **And I'm so glad that we found each other**

 **And I know you feel the identical-way-as-me.**

 **Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you.**

 **And we'll be together till the-part-when-its-over**

 **Because we are brothers in not Red**

 **Brothers in not Red.**

 **You know Tucker thinks he can hang with you**

 **But I'm your friend and there's no other!**

 **Because we're such a great team when we're together**

 **Just like chocolate and peanut candy**

 **No one else sees me like I see me**

 **Or like I see you, don't you see?**

 **Because if I can't see them, they can't see me**

 **And if I like me then you like myself.**

 **Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you**

 **And we'll be together till the-part-when-its-over**

 **Because we are brothers in not Red**

 **Brothers in not Red.**

 **And, Church, we're gonna weather that storm together.**

 **And I'll be right by your side.**

 **You don't have to worry because Tucker is stupid, stupid.**

 **You don't have to worry because Tucker did it. Tucker did it.**

 **(Church, I'm your best friend, that's what I am to you.) I am your best friend... Do not listen to Tucker.**

 **(And we'll be together till the-part-when-it's-over) This song is not creepy. Not creepy at all.**

 **(Because we are brothers in not red) And Church, you don't have to worry because Tucker is stupid.**

 **We'll weather that storm, Tucker's storm. There is no storm that Tucker can make that we can't snuggle together .**

 **Church, Church, I am your best friend, that is what I am to you.**

 **And it's totally not creepy**

 **You should repeat it in your head**

 **Then sing it to yourself all the time**

 **It's always so catchy**

 **To help say this**

 **You're the best**

By the end of the song cabooses voice was a harsh whisper tears falling down his face "delta" the blue soldier whispered

"Yes caboose" delta said

"Are you sure that church can't come back?"

"I am sorry caboose but all of the experiences epsilon went through what made him, him were deleted when he fragmented himself the only things he left were information about projects and ideas that he and agent Carolina came up with or had gotten from the former project freelancer there is nothing left of his personality" delta said knowing it came out sounding harsh but having no other way of putting it.

The blue soldier just said "oh" and kept humming his song till exhaustion overtook him while delta watched over him.


	12. message eleven

Carolina pov. "Here we go again" i mumble as i walk into my room i sighed and walked straight to my closet pulling out some sweatpants and a old project freelancer shirt i went to take a shower to clear my head and think about today _do i really want to open this can of worms again?_ I thought to myself as the water fell around me "damn it church did you have to make this so complicated and give me her" i muttered under my breath. After my shower I still haven't heard church's message I keep debating weather I should or not when I heard someone knock on my door _who could that be?_ I thought to myself as I opened the door to find grif standing out there I was shocked to find him here I know I said if anyone needed to talk my door was open but I didn't think anyone would take me up on my offer.

"Hey carolina" he said nervously

"Grif" i said feeling confused still "whats up?"

"Um i just want to ask something of you but first do you know which a.i. I got?" grif asked sounding more and more nervous

"No i haven't even heard my message yet." i said feeling slightly bad for that

"What why?" grif exclaimed "you know church would leave some important info for you in it right?"

"Yeah it's just the a.i. He partnered me with is tex" i said "i don't want to go down this road again"

"He partnered you with tex for a good reason so trust him ok?" grif said with a slight smile

"I know and i will give it a try just need sometime to get use to it. So what did you need it's something to do with your a.i. right?" i said

"Yeah well i got sigma and i am worried about becoming like… you know. So if something happens i was wondering if you would stop me before i hurt anyone." grif said in a quick jumble of words

I felt shocked at his confession and felt my gaze soften "look grif as you said church assigned each of us an a.i. For a reason so trust him ok... but if it comes to it i will do as you ask ok?"

"Thanks carolina" grif said "goodnight"

"Goodnight grif" i said closing the door behind me _might as well get this over with_ i thought to myself "hey tex i know you're here come on out"

Tex appeared in front of me in her full armor "do you want to hear church's message?" she asked with her voice modulator on

"Yes but turn that stupid modulator off" i said

*click* "ok starting playback" her voice sounded slightly husky like she had just been crying

"Ahhh hey c how's it going" church said

"Dick how do you think it's going i lost you and almost lost the reds and blues" i snapped

"Probably badly if i know your reaction to losing people i would not be surprised if you had not been training till you collapsed and sarge told you to finally come and listen to my message." church said with a smirk in his voice "either way i am glad because it means that you are willing to listen to me now first i want to say i'm sorry and that i will miss you all but i needed to go if i didn't do this the chance of losing one or all of the others were to high and if i could have done something to stop that i could never have forgiven myself but this way i knew there was a better chance and i knew i had tried everything i could." church's image rippled changing to civies he was in a leather jacket and jeans "ah that's better i hated that armor" i was right he did have a small smirk and he looked a lot like dad did in his photos of when he and mom were younger but the one difference was the hard glint in his eyes that dad never had till he started project freelancer "a few things about the a.i.'s you shouldn't have to worry about them going rogue and trying to absorb the others because of a code i put into them that makes it so they advance on their own and if they try to absorb the others the code will destroy the one trying to absorb and the a.i.s know this it helps i paired everyone together with someone who can help them. Anyways the reason why i gave you tex was because she was based of the memory of your mom and was dragged along when the alpha was made so the director got the idea to try again using tex as a replacement but she was just a shadow and just a failure no matter what she tried no matter what she wanted the harder she tried to accomplish her goal the harder she would fail i don't want her to be that anymore so i made it so instead of failure she was the new memory i hope this gives her a chance to make a difference and live her life and if you don't want her around i can understand that but please give her a chance if it doesn't work out she can work a robot body like i could so that gives you another person if you need a extra set of hands. Anyways i am running out of time so i am going to leave that choice up to you guys so i can get to the important things i want to tell you. Carolina you need to let people in more i know you dont want to be hurt but this life isn't worth going through without the people worth hurting over and if you dont have anyone it can drive you to do stupid things like the director did he closed himself off and didn't have anyone to talk to other than fillis and she had to do what he said i'm not saying you have to let them see more all at once but stop keeping them so far away and being so formal with them we both know its gone just a working relationship you consider them family secondly you should talk to someone about your dreams that have been bothering you whether it's doc or doctor grey or hell even freckles just as long as it's someone and lastly i want to say goodbye sis i'm going to miss you guys when i'm gone these years with you guys were the best ones i have had and i wouldn't trade them for anything… goodbye lina i love you all." churches image dissolved into nothing when it ended and i couldn't move or think for a while while i processed what he had said. I was startled when i heard my communicator beep i reached for the device placing it in "go for carolina" i said my voice cracking slightly.

"Carolina" kimbles voice said from the other end sounding tired.

"Whats up" i asked knowing she wouldn't call unless it was important.

"Sarge and lopez just used some transport cubes to go to hargroves ship and neither of them are answering their coms so could you catch them when they get back please and ask them what they did there in such a hurry according to the guard posted at the ship lopez rushed past him not even slowing down"

I froze at that wondering myself "yeah ok i'll handle that you should get some sleep though you sound exhausted" i replied after a moment

"Yeah it's just i need to handle the prep work so we can start getting back on our feet" kimble sighed i could hear her chair creaking in the background

"You can handle that tomorrow kimble you are no good to anyone dead on your feet" i said sternly

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" she replied amusement seeping into her voice

I huffed at her tone "what's that supposed to mean?" i asked

"Well considering who logs the most hours in the training room i know you don't get the sleep you need either" kimble replied sheets rustling faintly

"It's not that much" i grumble knowing she has me

"124 hours in this month alone" she flatly said

"So"

"We are only a week and half into the month carolina" she half yelled then sighed "how about i make you a deal"

"What deal"

"Since we both know you are too stubborn for your own good if i start getting a semi decent amount of sleep you will start taking better care of yourself also"

I hear another voice replied for me "i'll take it" the voice said using a voice modulator to sound like me ending the call after

"Tex!" i shout

The a.i. Appeared in front of me "what?"

"Why did you do that!"

"Because i promised church i would help take care of you guys and that includes making sure you don't die from exhaustion and what ever else you kept from him when he was off dealing with other things" tex said using the voice modulator still

"Whatever just Stop using that stupid voice modulator" i huffed my anger dying at the mention of church .

Tex just flickered and went off line not responding so i huffed a agitated breath and went out to wait for the two reds to return.


	13. message twelve

Tex pov. Well this is a great start to a fucking day isn't it. First i am brought back to life again then i get told who and what i am i get told that i am the memory of alison church and that i am the a.i. Beta then i find out that church split himself up to save his family including the memories of the other fragments because he felt it was unfair that they were unable to have a life and were constantly reminded that they were not people, then i find out the original of church was the director and that carolina was our daughter, ct's information was rather cryptic it had hinted that she might be but there was no direct proof because leonard his personal files and on carolina's it was mainly blanked out except for basic medical information. I remembered carolina going over the edge and felt my heart stop and felt like i died only to feel revived the next because i found out she was still alive, but most likely did not know my relation to her. Damn these memories church left for me i will have to sort through them later right now i need to keep these idiots alive that's the last thing he asked from me, he's lucky he is dead or i would kill him for putting me through this.

Time skip

Well that could have gone better while we were waiting to be allowed to be revealed i sorted through the memories church left behind it was mainly a gist of what they have gone through since the capture unit a message for me to play later for carolina, one for myself for when i am alone, some files that are locked right now and a list of who goes to who i felt nervous because i am going with carolina, i get the feeling church is smiling wherever he is because of what i am feeling. As i was sorting through my emotions trying to figure out how to deal with this the signal so we can go now i appeared in front of carolina and wouldn't you know it she gives me a look of terror that could give wash a run for his money and then as she passes out i felt the fear and anger towards me just fucking great one meeting with my daughter as an adult and she hates me i sighed and went into the storage unit to go hide and ignore the other a.i.'s.

Time skip

Well i have some time to kill, eta said he would tell us when the teams were on their way to their rooms but that it would more than likely be a while. So i think i will start my message from church.

Rewind

Church pov. "Hey d how do i look?" i asked

"You look fine i don't understand why you are nervous" the green a.i. Said "it does not matter any ways you are in your armor again."

"Oh." i said while looking down at myself i change the image of my projection to casual clothes the last casual clothes tex saw me wearing jeans and a blue tee with a leather jacket on. I adjusted my glasses "how about now d?"

"Church if you are going to procrastinate then go and do someone else's message." delta was starting to get annoyed with me, i could tell.

"Dont give me that tone d this is the last one and you know it"

"So record then we are running out of time" omega snapped in the background

"Ok fine i will start, start recording d." i said

Back to tex

"Hey tex if you are seeing this that means that you aren't extremely mad at me, that or your curiosity got the best of you, more than likely the second one." church started "anyway's you are probably wondering what you are doing back i wanted you to be able to experience what you missed in your first few go arounds from experiencing carolina growing up to just small stuff with your friends and family. You had gotten the short end of the stick so many times it wasn't fair from your own childhood where you didn't even know your own family to losing out on our family because of your death. It wasn't right of the director to bring you back time and again just as a failure so i decided to change that when i brought you back, i decided to make you represent memory there is not going to be a lot left after… you know… but that is ok because i want you to go and experience your own life and make new memories, find your voice i like did. When i first came into this world i was just a collection of someone else memories also, so i know how it is but i can promise it gets better, anyways you have some of the data files i build through from evidence against hargrove to some ideas for new armor enhancements to some video files i found on f.i.l.i.s.s. that have carolina growing up but they are mainly in the computer system on chorus. I hope you stay with the others i can understand if you don't want to though just tell lopez and sarge your choice and they will build you a body for you to leave." church took a shuddering breath "sorry i am running out of time to be honest this is the last of the messages i am recording before i split, anyways i really do hope you decide to stay with them they can be aggravating at times infuriating at other but they will always be there for you if you need it, and you don't need to worry about omega, sigma, and gamma i paired them with good people who can help them experience a better life i already knew that the other a.i. Would stay because i talked to them before this all happened i knew that i would need to split up since the first step on hargroves ship, i have to go now i know you hate them but since i can't come back and i never said it enough it needs to be said." church took a deep breath. "Goodbye alison t, church i will always love you."

After church's message i stood there hovering for a moment before i felt my knees give out from under me and felt myself float down to the floor by the time i reached it though i had curled up into a ball and started to weep rocking back and forth slightly, carolina got that trait from me we don't cry often but when we do it is all out bawling and never if we have a choice in front of people. I hear voice outside the door after a what feels like forever but also like it was not long enough but i quickly try to pull myself together, i just managed it as i hear carolina walk in muttering something under her breath, i stay where i am waiting for her to call out to me to start her message.


	14. message thirteen

ok last chapter of the message saga sheila there is one after chapter i am working on and i can post it on here after i am done with it if you guys would like anyways here is the story

* * *

Sheila pov. After the battle i was just sitting in the ship waiting for my fate to be decided for me i would most likely be sold off again to the highest bidder i felt a ache in my core when i thought about this because i saw how happy the reds and blues were together while they were preparing for the fight and the trust they showed each other the ache did not compare to losing the director again i know why he did it but it still hurt to lose my director again he had sacrificed so much this time around his love for agent texas, his identity as epsilon, his time with his friends, and his own creator. But he knew what needed to be done for his family i had helped the reds and blues by guiding them down paths with less guards and blocking off ways of ambush but my ways of helping were limited because of the chairman blocking me. The reds and blues made it off safely though so the director accomplished his goal of keeping them safe i guess the last thing for me to do is to power down and wait to see what happens to me.

Time skip a few hours later

'Who is here?' i thought to myself as my systems started back up

"Sheila are you here?" a robotic voice called out i was worried that it was gamma for a moment but he would call me filiss the only people who call me sheila are the reds and blues i woke up completely to find out what they wanted "lopez what are you doing here? I asked feeling confused

" _I am here to bring you to join us if you want to be part of our family_ " a device read out from in front of him

"I would… like that a lot but i am not sure i will be allowed to" i said hesitantly feeling worry

"Non-sense we would love to have you join us" the one known as sarge said while walking up next to lopez

"It's not you guys i am worried about it's the unsc" i said feeling some of my worry fade away

"It's not up to them they had their chance and blew it, it's your turn to decide now" sarge said

" _Agreed_ " lopez's device read out

"So little lady what you want to do?" sarge asked

"I… I want to go with you" i said feeling joy at the statements they were saying

small time skip if you had read lopez you know what happens from here

As we were headed back to the entrance of the ship i felt like i was floating on air from the happiness of being saved from a fate of being sold off again or of being erased so my core started humming a song i heard the director hum in the past when he was in a good mood and was alone, sarge and lopez looked towards me when they heard the humming but didn't say anything about it. when we got back to the base carolina was waiting for us she looked like she had been crying "so you want to tell me what you were doing" carolina asked sarge lopez and i looked at each other and sarge started to walk past her said "in the morning miss fussy britches" he dodged the kick to the shin that carolina sent his way and went to bed.

" _well then time for bed"_ lopez's sign readout " _sheila do you want to go with carolina or me?"_

"I think i will go with agent carolina we have somethings to talk about and it should be easier if i am there in the morning" i said after thinking for a bit

"Ok come on then filiss" carolina said

"My name is sheila now" i said to her as we headed down the hall carolina gave me a look of confusion at my statement "filiss was in charge of project freelancer and not able to help the director but sheila has not failed the reds and blues, i want to be able to help them even if i am not family like they are." i explained, the last part slipping out without me meaning it to.

"Fil… sheila i guarantee the reds and blues already think of you like a member of their family if they didn't lopez and sarge would not have run out to the ship this late at night to get you." carolina said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you for those words agent carolina" i said feeling better somewhat

"No problem and trust me these guys are idiots but when they care for you they are willing to go through hell to save you." carolina said "and just call me carolina please i am not an agent anymore."

I was about to reply when we heard a clunk clunk clunk coming over to us from the direction lopez had went off in " _sheila i almost forgot something_ " his sign readout " _church left you a message and a gift for all that you have done for us and his past selves_ "

Lopez handed carolina a storage chip " _well we can ether hook you up to a computer so you can watch it now or you can wait till we get a body figured out for you if you want a human like body that is_ " the sign said while lopez looked flustered at the thought " _i have to go now bye_ " and off the robot went going so fast it almost seemed as if he had a speed enhancement on

"A few things" carolina said "one he likes you, two do you want a robot body?, and three we have another person in the room waiting for me to comeback i kind here of ran out in a hurry."

"Ok and i don't know" i said feeling confused at my own emotions running through my processors

"You don't know what?" carolina asked in a teasing tone "don't know about the robot body or about lopez?"

"Both, nether i don't know anymore it has been a long day" i admitted

"Yes it has" carolina said with a small sad smile "so let's head to bed for now and you can decide what to do tomorrow ok?"

"That sounds lovely" i said with a soft sigh and we went into the room

Time skip

It took a few days for my body to be ready i had decided to wait on the director's message till i could hear it by myself. The following days after the battle was hard on everyone because there was a lot needed to be done from repairing an abandoned city for a place to live to preparing funerals for all those who died, kimble and the others in high positions took care of this though the crew just helped out where they needed to coming home exhausted mentally and physically. I helped with what i could but i was mainly stuck with lifting heavy things only machines and caboose could lift other wise. The other a.i.s where a big help when they could help but thanks to the unsc they were only allowed to be out for two hours everyday. when I finally got my body the first thing i did was head to my room to hear the message.

"Hey sheila" i heard the voice before the hologram appeared "if you are getting this that means that lopez came and got you. Who am i kidding though knowing those guys they would have gone to get you anyways, but just in case i added some info about you in lopez's message his advance time will take slightly longer now because i needed the power to do this but…" church took a deep breath "first of all i want to say thank you for everything you have done for me and for sticking with me i know you did not have much of a choice in the matter but i still want to say thank you i was not the easiest person to work with, anyways one day i was going through my memories files i found a file that was added after we left the director it had been hidden deep in my files but it had your name as the title i don't know what's in it but i think you should hear it…"

The image changed from a soldier in armor to the man whose face i knew the best the director

"F.i.l.i.s.s. If you are getting this that means that the unsc did what i thought they would do and recovered you, first i would like to apologize about leaving you to those wolves but i am old and tired it has been a long journey and second if this message ever finds you you have been the best person i could have by my side i hope that you can make your own life and find your own family… i have to go now so i can get away to the facility carolina should find me there eventually and the unsc should be right behind her i just want to say thank you f.i.l.i.s.s. For everything for sticking with me when i went down the wrong path to when i started to run you stayed with me so thank you for everything. I shall always consider you my friend and a part of my family good bye this is leonard church and alison will kill me for saying this but goodbye f.i.l.i.s.s."

the image changed back to church "one last thing sheila i just wanted to say you were one of the closest people to being my family when i was the director i just wanted to say i considered you like my second daughter i love you i will miss you all this is leonard l. Church signing off good bye."

I felt my knee joints going weak "director" i whimpered missing the man more now, after a while i heard a knock at the door i got up and wobbled to the door and saw carolina standing there along with kimble and doctor grey "hey sheila you ok?" carolina asked her tone slightly worried she had toned down the bossiness in her speaking pattern over the last few days but it still was a work in progress because it was a new thing to let people in again like this and admit it, even with freelancer she kept everyone at a distance with her attitude.

"Yes i am fine i just needed a while to process the director's request" i said

Kimble spoke up next "well if you need more time you can take as much as you need i told the others this too but they are to stubborn to just sit and think while others are working" she gave a small glare at carolina when she said this which carolina pointedly ignored.

"No i am fine and ready to get back to work just let me grab my helmet" i said "i don't want to leave the heavy work to caboose and lopez they are already working themselves ragged." i started to move past them to get to work but doctor grey stopped me

"If you need someone to talk to we just want you to know we are here for you all of us, the reds and blues too." doctor grey said

"Thank you doctor grey and miss kimble for your offer" i said with a small smile

"Please just call me vanessa" kimble said

"And just call me emily" doctor grey said

"Ok then thank you vanessa and emily for your offer again" i said the words feeling awkward in my mouth since i have never addressed many people by their first name before only the reds and blues. The two chorus citizens turned to carolina and said "same goes for you" carolina agreed to comply and call them by their first names

"Ok then let's get back to work can't let the guys have all the fun right?" carolina said with a small smirk the four of us walked for awhile then split up to go and do what we needed to do.

 _here we go again_ i thought to myself as i walked out of the base.


	15. unsc

hello everyone way back when i started writing this i thought to myself where do i want this to go to be honist i did not think i would even be able to write as much as i did but once i started i relized i loved it anyways what got me on for this story was i never found a lot of after church's message story's and the ones i did find never really hit what i wanted to read... don't get me wrong they were good but not quite what i was looking for so i decided to write my own and here we are the afterwords i had been writing one of the stories and i thought how would the unsc react to this so here you go... author notes in ()

* * *

unsc Soldier pov. It was a few days after the war had ended (between when sheila was recovered and when she got her body) when i landed to talk to the blood gulch crew were sitting in their common room talking about 'the good times' if they could be called that, when i showed up to the common room the crew was so happy about someone coming to them they had decided to spend the day telling stories about the past and in the middle of captains tucker story about one of the first days in blood gulch. I showed myself all of a sudden and saw the reds and blues sitting with the a.i.'s, tucker was telling a story "it was cabooses first day and caboose just would not shut up while church was telling us about you tex" tucker said addressing a black a.i. while other a.i.s floating around the people in the room.

"Oh and what did he say?" tex said cracking her holographic knuckles.

"Well church had said..." tucker started.

"What is going on here?!" I yelled out cutting tucker off.

"Oh damn it delta you were supposed to warn us if someone was approaching" Agent Washington yelled out.

"I am sorry agent washington i was distracted it will not happen again" a green a.i. said from over by a blue soldier holding a rifle in his lap ' _must be caboose have got to keep an eye on him do not want to end up a statistic on his kill sheet.'_

"No it's fine just next time try and keep an eye out please." Agent Washington said with a sigh "so what is wrong soldier?"

"What is wrong what is wrong there is so much wrong, it's not funny. first would anyone like to tell me why are there multiple of these things here the report i have says i have to pick up four things there is one a.i. By the moniker of epsilon, a robot by the moniker r-e-d-2-3-4-l. and a helper system from hargroves ship that was not on the ship…" i started to rant but i was cut off by the team of angry soldiers.

Agent Carolina was the first to speak murder in her voice "one you will not refer to my family as things, two his name was Church… Leonard Church and will be called as such, three the robot's name is lopez not red234l and three… Sheila is here with us, and about the multiple a.i.'s church sacrificed himself to bring them here and… lastly you are not taking any of my fucking family!" Agent Carolina yelled the last part.

"Could not say it any better myself little miss fussy britches" colonel sarge said calming her down some (only some can use this nickname and he is one) "now are you going to leave or do i have to get my shotgun?" (the old soldier sounded calm to an outsider, but anyone who knew him could hear the storm of anger he was holding back.) I swallowed nervously at the blatant threat and the death stares i was getting.

"Well i will have to call this into my bosses and what about the assault class mantus a.i.?" my eyes were shifting around the room looking for a friendly face the man in purple(doc) was the only one who was not scowling at me his lilac eyes clouding over slightly.

"What are you… Oh you mean freckles yeah you're not getting him either." Agent Washington said still glaring at me"i'm afraid he is being used for something else at the time." (everyone is somewhat used to thinking of freckles as a big dog that has guns)

I just stood there for a moment not used to the hostility and blatant disregard for my authority and felt angry about it. "listen to me I am an official from the unsc and deserve your respect"

The crew were stunned by the outburst. I huffed "good now I am going to take these things with me and they sha…" i stopped when i felt a knife against my throat, heard something swoosh and several clicks i looked down and saw the man in purple now with amber eyes that flickered like a wildfire (o'malley) holding the knife to my throat, captain Tucker had taken out his sword, Agent Washington had one hand in a position like it just threw something and the other held a pistol the others had guns pointed towards me. "Now tell me why should i not use this knife for trying to take my family" the purple man said his one of his eyes changing to lilac again "now o'malley that is not the way to negotiate and if you cut him there we would have to use our equipment to get doctor grey down here and save him, where if you do it here it would be better" he moved the knife down to my diaphragm i gulped feeling nervous "can we just calm down and talk like adults and not threaten each other." i said trying to calm down the situation and fix my mistake the lilac eye looked at me with confusion and the purple man said in the calm voice "normally i would say yes because i am a pacifist but you have threatened my family so i am going to let o'malley decide" his eyes were back to both amber the purple man i knew now as o'malley took a breath "delta this is your call, out of all of us you are the most level headed." o'malley said looking slightly annoyed with himself.

The green a.i. thought for a moment and said "i want to say to get rid of him" i felt my heart drop "but it would be best to let him go o'malley we should not annoy the unsc because we need to be in their favor" delta finished and i sighed in relief as they put away their weapons o'malley handing washington the knife on the way back to his seat.

"So what do you propose we do now we are not giving them to you and you need a report to give to your boss" carolina said slightly calmer now but still giving me a death stare.

I gulped again _i need a raise i don't get paid enough for this._ "I would like it if you hand them over to me" i heard a growl come from colonel sarge "but that obviously won't happen so i suggest we go and call my bosses and explain the situation and you can work out a deal with them." i finished in a hurry.

"Ok that works let's go." carolina said after looking at the others to get confirmation _what in the hell did these people go through i have seen other groups that went through hell and they were not as tight-knit as these sim soldiers i am going to kill whoever finds my information._ I thought to myself as we walked down to the communication room the soldier turned when we walked in and almost fell over himself to salute fast _finally the respect i deserve_ i thought, but he was facing the sim soldiers not me "ahem at ease soldier" i said the soldier just stood there after he gave me a look of surprise at the realization of me being there "matthews what did i say about the salute?" the one in orange said i think his name is grif.

"Uh that i need to do it everytime i see you?" matthews said.

"No that i don't want you to." grif said with a sigh "just open a channel to the unsc headquarters matthews"

"Ok sir" matthews said cheerily sitting back down.

"Why couldn't a soldier have shot you damn it" i heard grif mutter under his breath.

"Ok the request it heading through is there anything else?" matthews said.

"No thank you soldier can you leave the room?" i asked.

"You're not in charge of me who are you anyways" matthews said surprising me with the hostility.

Washington stepped in before i could say anything "no matthews we are good just need the room to ourselves for a private communication just stand guard and let kimble in when she shows up."

"Ok agent washington" matthews said a light tone in his voice again.

"Why is everyone so hostile on this damn planet" i mutter to myself,

"Hello this is unsc headquarters on earth please state the purpose of the call" a voice said bringing my attention to the soldier on the screen.

"Yes this is agent johnson calling to talk to brigadier general tomson" i said.

"Ok access code please" the soldier said.

"Alpha, zulu, charlie, november, tango, dash juliet, romeo, delta" i rattled off my code from memory.

"Thank you agent one second" the call went silent on hold.

A female soldier walked in "hey wash what's up your call to meet here was rather cryptic"

"He's always cryptic kimble" captain tucker said.

"Hey!" agent washington cried out.

"Very true but this was cryptic even for him" kimble chuckled.

"Your call has been accepted transferring now have a pleasant day" the soldier in charge of the call said.

"Hello agent johnson what is the problem" a gruff voice said.

"One second sir" kimble said "i need to be caught up myself i am vanessa kimble leader of chorus"

"Hello miss kimble well then we both can be caught up with the situation our information is a bit behind i suppose the a.i. Who informed us of your situation will be informing us of this situation as well?" the brigadier general said.

"I think i know what this call is about now sir" kimble said after looking at the group of simulation soldiers who looked like they did not want to have this conversation. "You see the a.i. Known as chur… epsilon fell in the last battle with chairman hargrove."

The brigadier general paused for a moment "i am sorry to hear about that how did it happen from what i understand it is hard to kill an a.i."

"You misunderstand he was not killed by an enemy soldier" kimble said her voice hard and cold now.

"Then how did he die?" the brigadier general said sounding confused.

"He split himself into fragments to be able to run captain tucker's armor and help keep the reds and blues alive till we got there" kimble said her voice still cold but softer and quieter like she did not want it to be true.

"I am sorry that he had to do that but this still does not explain why i was called my agent should have picked them up then along with the helper a.i. on hargroves ship along with a robot and a mantus class a.i. as well, he should have put the things in storage and be on his way back already." the brigadier general said.

"As i told your crass agent sir." Agent carolina said in a cold steady voice that made a chill go down my spine "they are not things they have names sheila, lopez and freckles and you are not taking my damn family from me."

"Who are you to think you can talk to me like this?" the brigadier general huffed.

"I am a woman who has lost one of her brothers and will not be losing my other brothers and sisters especially to be experimented on… i am agent carolina formerly a part of project freelancer" Agent Carolina stated.

"Well agent carolina i can understand not wanting your brothers and sisters being experimented on but these are dangerous things that we don't understand because they were not based on a original human so we need to keep them locked up till we find out the risk factors." the general said his tone getting colder.

"And as i told you stop calling them things they have names and you are still not taking my family if you try the reds and blues of project freelancer will fight you and stop you." Agent Carolina said not bothering to hide her contempt for the general.

"You mean to say you would take on a suicidal mission to save these things?" the general said.

"You're damn right we would and what all of the universe seems to be forgettin is that we have taken down multiple people who said we could not win people who even you had trouble with from the director of project freelancer to the meta and we did it without your fancy gadgets." colonel sarge said his voice hard and sharp enough to cut steel nails.

"That maybe so but this is the unsc we have more resources than anyone you have faced and if you try we would declare you enemies of the galaxy." the general said his voice just as hard and sharp as the colonel.

Kimble stepped in here and stopped it from escalating further "ok that's enough you two brigadier general i have a proposition the a.i.'s are fine here right now and the reds and blues are not planning on going anywhere for a while so how about we limit the amount of time the a.i.'s are allowed out of storage till you can get someone out here to make sure they are safe but they are considered people so that means no experiments."

"If that is the best i can get right now i will take it but if they prove to be a danger to earth or the unsc i will take them and examine all their code not leaving anything left." the brigadier general said looking annoyed at a piece of paper he was just handed "i was just told by my superiors if i did not take this deal the leader of the unsc will personally come and shoot me after that i would be fired so i think you have a deal"

* * *

as i said thank you for reading i have another part that contiues from this story line but it is way way way down the line if you guys want me to contiue writing for this story line then i can hold off on posting it till i reach that point of the story but if you don't thats fine i can post the story and wash my hands from the matter i do hope everyone enjoyed i hate goodbyes and i hope you want me to contiue thank you for all your support.


End file.
